


Immortal Blood

by ShadowGale96



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Era, Erwin Week, Idky but i really love supernatural prompts okay?, M/M, Mystic, Vampire AU, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGale96/pseuds/ShadowGale96
Summary: Erwin stalks the midnight streets of his town yearning to quench this thirst burning inside him when an unsuspecting victim crosses his path.For Erwin Week: Mystic/Supernatural/Era





	Immortal Blood

From the edge of an alleyway, Erwin caught a glimpse of a man walking down a cobblestone street. Moonlight beamed off his pale skin and dark cloths hugged his slender body well making him look oh so delectable.

Even better, this man was alone.

_Perfect._

Erwin kept to the shadows as he stalked his prey. He remained a good distance away, creeping silently in the night as he tailed this delicious looking creature. His throat ached in anticipation. Thoughts of sating the bloodlust deep inside him rushed through his mind like an itch demanding to be scratched.

 The ghost of hot blood on his tongue plagued him as he followed his unsuspecting victim.

This man wasn’t the first Erwin had claimed for his bloodlust, and he most certainly wouldn’t be his last. Over his few years as an immortal, he’d become very adept in his hunts. At night and alone were always best. Low visibility, no witnesses. At first, that was all he really aimed for in carrying out a hunt. He’d leave the bodies where they fell for the next person who stumbled along their path to find. However, that system drew far too much attention for Erwin’s liking.  

That was when he started to learning more about locks and windowsills.  Home killings proved to be a safer bet and people were far less likely to see anything or come running. On top of that, people’s guards tended to completely drop the moment they stepped into their homes. This provided opportunity.

Late night walks under the moon, created many over the shoulder glances and an alertness that could be troubling. Which is why Erwin followed. Waiting. Watching. Seeing where this pale little lamb would go.

If his home was too crowded, perhaps he would have to change targets. It wouldn’t have been the first time he had to forgo a hunt. But then, raven hair swayed in the breeze carrying its scent up Erwin’s nose. The smell of him filled Erwin’s senses, and he knew forgoing it wouldn’t be an option tonight.

He took in a deep breath, savoring the taste of the man. Hoping it would hold him over until he could take a real taste.

As if on que, the man stopped. Erwin shrank more into the shadows right as the man looked over his shoulder and back down the empty street. He stared into the darkness for a long moment. If Erwin didn’t know better, he would have sworn the man was looking his way. But, human eyes were far inferior than his own.

Sure enough, the man turned again and resumed his walk. Erwin smiled smugly at the man’s false perception of safety. It would be his final mistake.

Eventfully, they reached a small two-floor home. It was bricked with an iron railing curved around the front steps. The man quickly disappeared inside.

_That’ll be the last time you open that door._

Erwin nimbly ascended an adjacent roof. He crouched down to survey the situation.  With his heightened sense of hearing, he listened, but heard no other noise from inside the home other than the tapping of heels on wood. The warm glow of candlelight peered out of the cracks in the home. Curtains and doorways told him where his prey roamed. Then the movement halted.

 _Bedroom_. Erwin thought. _Good. Go to Sleep._

Sleeping victims always woke up, but they were much easier to control once he already had his teeth in them.

After an hour of silence, the light still burned. Erwin looked up. The moon was high in the sky at this point. This little black lamb should be asleep by now. Erwin’s lip tightened as he thought. He was convinced there was no one else in the home, and he was also eager to get inside and out of sight. He could wait for the man to fall asleep after he was in.

With that, he climbed down from his perch and moved toward the front door. Hands went through familiar motions as he jimmied the lock open with a small iron hook. There was a metal **_click_** as the door came unlocked.

He stepped inside and  gently closed the door behind him. He blinked when he turned to take in his surroundings. The home was more… bare than he’d been expecting. There wasn’t much seeable in the kitchen at all, and the living room was impossibly clean. Antique books were aligned on a shelf against the wall, and there wasn’t a speck of dust on any of them. It came off as rather odd, but he wasn’t here to admire the décor.

Erwin ascended the stairs like a shadow in the night. Slowly, he crept up the steps closer to his prey. There was a hallway at the top and at the end of it was a door. Erwin could only assume was the bedroom.

Suddenly, orange light shifted against the blue of darkness, pulling Erwin’s attention.

The warm flicker of candlelight emerged from under the door causing adrenaline to spike through Erwin’s body. His prey was coming back. Erwin realized he had to make a decision. He could hide and await in ambush, or he could advance now.

Something dictated he moved now, but whether it was the hunger or the adrenaline, he couldn’t say. Erwin moved with inhuman speed towards the door.

When the door opened Erwin locked eyes with this little lamb. His eyes were grey, almost silver in this light like the steel of twin knives. They widened as an expression of soft surprised overtook his youthful face.

He didn’t even try to scream.

Erwin wasn’t going to give him the chance though. He ducked lower and swiftly moved in on his prey. The man gripped the edge of the doorframe, the candle rocked in his hand, but he didn’t drop it. Erwin’s arm slithered around a firm thigh and up the curve of his ass, holding him into place as he sank his teeth into delicious flesh.

Aside from the brief shuffling of feet, everything went ominously quiet.

Teeth punctured flesh with ease. It dug through skin and muscle tapping into the iron liquid within. As it rushed to the surface of the wound, Erwin lapped it with his tongue and sucked hard causing it to spill into his mouth.

But almost as quickly as he began, Erwin froze.

Something was wrong. Erwin’s mind was still his own. He hadn’t lost himself in the hunt as he’d expected, and the blood didn’t taste as it should. It wasn’t a sweet burning fire consuming his in ecstasy as he fed. No. It was cold. Still, even.

Curiously, it didn’t taste bad. It was… alluring in a strange way that Erwin hadn’t known before. But the fact that it didn’t envelop Erwin with a ravenous hunger on contact was enough to indicate that this wasn’t normal. With his full senses still about him, a dreadful realization dawned on him.

Dead-man’s blood.

He was drinking dead-man’s blood. This lamb wasn’t a lamb at all. He was a wolf in sheep’s cloths.

A heavy breath, one of pleasure, escaped the man’s throat. Erwin felt it vibrating through his mouth. Ghostly fingers tightened on the doorframe. The man remained standing, still holding the candle in one hand and craning opposite of Erwin’s bite. But, he wasn’t fighting him. That little detail Erwin was beginning to find most intriguing.

But certainly, he wasn’t making this situation any better by continuing to hold the man by his throat. So, Erwin slowly unlatched his fangs from the man’s throat. Blood immediately swelled from the wound staining skin and the whites of their cloths. He met the eyes of the stranger again. Only this time did he see the supernatural glow about them reflecting in the candlelight. There was a primal hunger dwelling inside them, but now it looked almost like desire. The pallor of his skin now took on a new meaning, as did the sharpness of his teeth that Erwin hadn’t at all noticed before.

There was no question about it. This man wasn’t alive.

He was a vampire.

For a moment, they just watched each other. Cold blood was wet on his lips, a blatant sign of his mistake. Yet, this mysterious creature didn’t look angry. He wore a calm mask, looking unfazed by this whole ordeal. It was odd, and it couldn't be what he actually felt. They were probably both a little caught off guard.

Yes, this exquisite creature was completely unexpected. Erwin hadn’t seen another one of his kind in years. Not since his own transformation.

His mind was racing, almost terrified of the implications. Erwin was still new to this game. He hadn’t been a demon of the night long and had yet to run into any others up until this point, which meant etiquette was lost on him.

Though he was certain breaking into someone’s home and trying to eat them probably crossed some lines.

The perplex expression on Erwin’s face only grew when the stranger blinked up at him. HIs face was void of emotion as crimson blood rolled down his collarbone 

“Well…That’s one hell of a ‘hello’.” The man’s voice was seductive yet coarse. And almost... annoyed. “You sure took your sweet time with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Been really busy lately, but here's a contribution to Erwin Week 2018. It was for Mystic, but i think it also kinda works for Era too :) Levi totally knew what was up the whole time XD. It's named after my favorite short story from The Elder Scrolls series by the same name, and it was inspired by this (Link Below) lovely artwork by Aivelin I saw a while ago. I remember seeing is and wanting a more because i loved it so much ^^ so here this is. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> http://aivelin.tumblr.com/post/151672493201/halloween-eruri-erwin-is-a-young-vampire-and-bit


End file.
